


Katz & Dogs One-shots

by peachy1313



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Comfort/Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:21:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27846762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachy1313/pseuds/peachy1313
Summary: Collection of various one-shots of fluff, angst, romance, and crack between Will Graham and Beverly Katz.
Relationships: Will Graham/Beverly Katz
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Motel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On the road fighting crime, Will and Beverly share a motel room, some glasses of whiskey, and some emotions.

The creaky door of an old, dark, and damp motel creaks open. Will steps over the threshold, Beverly in-toe. They both drop their duffle bags of clothing and miscellaneous personals on the floor next to the door.  
"Uh... there's only one bed," Beverly says, touching the bed to get a feel for its support.  
"Uhm... that's okay I'll sleep in the chair." Will nods towards the torn-up old recliner in the corner.  
"No, no it's okay, we can... share? Right?" She shrugs her shoulders. Will laughs.  
"Uh, yeah sure why not." He concedes, mimicking Beverly in her shoulder-shrugging. Beverly walks to her duffle bag and grabs it, setting it on the table next to the bed and digging through it. Will walks around the room, examining every nook and cranny.  
"You wanna take a shower first?" He offers.  
"Yeah sure. I'll try not to use all the hot water. No promises though." She laughs, and Will smiles back.  
"I think I'll survive." He returns to looking around the room, and finally settles in a wooden chair positioned in front of a round cedar table. He reaches for his bag and pulls out a pad of paper and a charcoal pencil. He begins to sketch scattered, jittery lines across the pad. His head perks up for a moment when he hears the shower faucet turn on, but he soon returns to his doodle. Beverly closes the bathroom door, looking at herself in the mirror for a moment. She takes off her red jacket and pulls off the form-fitting shirt underneath. She gazes in the mirror at the scars along her stomach, reminded of the vivid memories each one holds. She brushes her fingers lightly over a rough, circular scar on the upper left-hand side of her stomach. She sighs and turns to get into the shower. Will, half asleep, continues to doodle. His scribble-like lines slowly begin to form the features of a face. It is not an unfamiliar face, however. The long black hair frames a slender face. The high-tilted eyebrows lead softly into the prominent yet delicate nose, accompanied on either side by slim and elegant hooded eyes. Will takes a final stroke of his pencil before he drifts off to sleep, slumped over the table, pencil still in hand. 

"Will? Will. Will, wake up." Beverly's soft yet firm voice fills Will's mind as he awakens suddenly.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you up, but uh, the showers all yours if you want," Beverly informs him. Will's voice is deep and groggy.  
"Uh... no, no it's alright. Thank you." He pulls his chest off the table, revealing the drawing he had fallen asleep in the middle of. He quickly grabs it and flips the pad closed, putting it back in his bag. He stands up and heads to the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Beverly watches, and as the door closes her gaze shifts to Will's bag. She grabs her bag and pulls out her clothing. A short black satin cami top and soft pajama pants. She dresses and sits on the edge of the bed, looking around the room. Again, her eyes fall on Will's bag. She hears the shower turn on. She waits a moment and rises from the bed towards Will's bag. As softly as possible, as not to let Will hear, she reaches for his pad of paper. She begins to thumb through the pages, full of scratchy yet intricate and artistic portraits. One by one, she turns the pages, looking thoroughly at each drawing, although she doesn't seem to recognize anyone. Finally, she lands on the latest drawing added to the collection. She is taken aback, as though she is an animal seeing itself in a mirror for the first time. She examines the drawing as her eyes follow every scratch and stroke as they seamlessly form the delicate lines of her own face. Her lips separate in awe as she wonders why, out of all the nameless faces featured in his sketchbook, he decided to draw her. Suddenly, the bathroom door opens, revealing Will with a towel thrown around his waist. He runs his hands through his damp shoulder-length hair as he walks out of the bathroom, and as he looks up he catches a glimpse of his notepad in Beverly's hand. Shocked that she must've been so distracted by the drawings that she lost track of time and didn't hear the water turn off, she stumbles over her words.  
"Uhm. I- I didn't- I mean-." She struggles.  
"Uhhh. It's uh... it's okay. I can... explain that." He says, rubbing the back of his neck with his palm.  
"No no it's okay, you don't have to, I shouldn't have gone through your stuff." Beverly refuted.  
"Well, I can imagine you're wondering why I was drawing you. So I think you're justified. In a sense, at least." Will replies.  
"I mean, yes, I was wondering, but I still shouldn't have done that and I'm sorry." She looks away from him and closes his sketchbook, placing it on the table, as if to hand it back to him without having to look him in the eyes.  
"Not to be... blunt, but the truth, Bev, is that I draw beauty when I see it. These people- these sketches... I do them when I see beauty in the world. My little way of, grounding myself, I guess. Most of them are strangers. But... I guess I just couldn't resist you. I-I mean drawing you. I couldn't resist drawing you." Will explains. Beverly looks up, clearly confused, and taken aback by Will's compliment.  
"I... I don't know what to say, Will. That's... so generous of you to say. I can't say I agree that I'm of a beauty worthy to be the subject of such gorgeous pieces of art, but truly I am... flattered." She says, in shock.  
"Well, I definitely disagree with you on that one. You're beautiful, Beverly. Truly. My drawing doesn't do you justice, to be honest with you." He responds.  
"Will I... I've never seen this side of you," Beverly says, unsure of how to respond. "There's a lot of sides to me that you haven't seen. That most people haven't seen, in fact." Will explains.  
"Oh yeah? Like what?" Beverly asks, teasingly.  
"Well..." Will thinks for a moment.  
"Like this." He smiles and leans in, cupping Beverly's face in the palm of his left hand. They lock eyes just before their lips meet. Butterflies fill Beverly's stomach as Will's soft lips join with hers. They hold the kiss, savoring the moment as to not let the sparks die out. Will is the first to pull back, but only for a small moment to look at Beverly. They share a quick glance of unspoken consent before their lips crash together again like waves against the shore, beautiful, passionate, and powerful. Will cups the back of Beverly's head with his free hand, laying her down ever so gently without ever letting their lips disconnect. Beverly giggles as Will grabs his towel, saving it from falling in the process of following her onto the bed. Will breaks their connection for the sake of a witty remark.  
"Don't laugh at me Ms. Katz, that's very rude." They both giggle and Beverly grabs Will's face, bringing their lips back together as she flips them around so that she is now on top. Suddenly, a strong knock on their motel room door startles them both. Both of their eyes dart to the door, and then back to each other.  
" _Shit_ ," Will whispers. Will, basically naked, gets up and locks himself in the bathroom. Beverly fixes herself up a bit and answers the door.  
"We've- where's Will?" Jack asks.  
"He's uh... in the bathroom." Beverly answer. Jack nods.  
"We've got a new scene a few miles down the road. Sorry to interrupt your night but we've gotta go." Jack states.  
"Alright, I'll let Will know and we'll be on our way in a few," Beverly responds. They each nod and Beverly closes the door, locking it behind her.  
"You're good." She says. Will unlocks the door and comes out of the bathroom.  
"So much for... that," Beverly says and rolls her eyes. Will laughs.  
"Typical." He walked over to his bag and went back to the bathroom to change. Bev threw on her black v-neck, dark blue jeans, and her classic maroon leather jacket. She ran her fingers through her hair a few times and drew on some slightly sloppy eyeliner. Will walked out of the bathroom in his jeans, teal flannel shirt, brown jacket, and brown beanie.  
"It's pretty cold out there, you sure you're not gonna wear something warmer?" Will asked Beverly.  
"This is pretty much all I brought, but I'll be fine." She answered, zipping up her bag.  
"No wait, here, wear this." He said, turning around and rummaging through his bag and pulling out a sherpa-lined jacket and handing it towards Beverly.  
"No really it's okay, I'll be okay." She says.  
"No, I insist. I don't want you to get sick or anything. It's nearly midnight and it's December. You're gonna freeze out there." Will insisted.  
"Okay, fine. Thank you." She conceded, took the jacket, and put it on. It was big on her, and very warm. They grabbed the last few things they needed and headed out. Will drove, and like Jack said the scene was only a few miles away so the drive was fairly short. Once there, they parked, Beverly grabbed her equipment, and they trudged through the deep snow to the spiderweb of police tape around the scene.  
"Body's been here about two hours. Hikers that found it didn't see anyone or anything." Jack filled them in.  
"There are maggots all over this thing, for how fresh the body is these shouldn't be there," Zeller notes, focused on the body.  
"So he's putting the maggots on the body after they've died? Is that some sort of sad attempt at a forensic countermeasure?" Beverly asks. Zeller looks up from the body, noticing Beverly's jacket. He looks her up and down, and then at Will and then back at Beverly. He raises his eyebrows and then shifts his focus back to the body. Will and Beverly look at each other nervously but try not to be obvious.  
"It's disrespect. He's accelerating the decaying process." Will chimes in.  
"The body obviously wasn't killed here. Looks like cause of death is exsanguination, the body's basically white as paper, and there's some IV marks here." Price adds.  
"So he's draining them, and then... putting maggots on the body?" Jack asks.  
"Not just on, inside too. There's maggots in the mouth and other... crevices." Zeller adds.  
"Gross." Beverly adds.  
"Out of everything that we see on a daily basis, maggots is what gets you?" Zeller teases.  
"No, I was just looking at your face." Beverly teases back. Zeller fakes an upset look on his face and returns to his work on the scene. 

After a few hours, the team had finished their work at the scene, packed up all the equipment, and began to head back to the motel. Once again, Will and Beverly enter the motel room, this time changing immediately into their nightclothes. Will digs through his bag for a moment, pulling out a bottle of whiskey. He raises it in Beverly's direction.  
"Want a drink?" He asks, walking to the bathroom to grab the motel-provided glasses usually meant for brushing your teeth.  
"Uh, yeah, sure." She replies. He nods and grabs two glasses, carrying them both skillfully in one hand, the whiskey in the other. He sets the glasses down on the nightstand next to the side of the bed Beverly is on, and pours them drinks. He hands one to Beverly and walks around to sit on the other side of the bed. They both sip their drinks in comfortable silence for a moment.  
"I never imagined myself doing what I do." Will broke the silence.  
"Really? I always wanted to do this. Or at least be a scientist." Beverly responded.  
"When I was a kid, I never had any real goals. We moved around a lot, and I never found a place to fit in and... find myself, I guess." He said.  
"Sounds tough. I can't imagine moving around so much. For me, it was always one place, always the woods here. Although I was a bit of a recluse too, I spent most of my time out hunting or shooting with my dad. I did competitive rifle shooting. That didn't make me too popular with the other kids." She laughed, taking another sip of her drink.  
"Hunting is probably one of the only things I had in common with my dad. He taught me from a pretty young age how to hunt. And how to fix fishing boats. Because my dad worked and.. uh... my mom... wasn't really around, I because pretty independent fairly young. Hunting and fixing stuff was just how I spent most of my time. Until I started focusing on school." Will said, finishing his drink in one swig. "Another?" He asks as he picks up the whiskey and pours himself another glass.  
"Please." Beverly replies, downing the rest of her drink and handing her glass to Will. He pours her another and hands it to her.  
"Thanks." She says, taking the glass.  
"Mhm," Will replies, taking another drink.  
"Those rifle competitions must've paid off. You're a damn good shot, after all." Will continues. Beverly chuckles.  
"Sure did. Been comfortable with a gun in my hand since I was like, nine. I think it was part of what made me want to be in the field, instead of just a lab rat. I loved the adrenaline. And the idea of saving people." She explains.  
"I never imagined being in the field. Teaching was supposed to be it, but Jack calls and I go, so." They both take another swig of their drinks.  
"Can I ask... what happened with your mom?" Beverly asks, afraid to overstep.  
"Eh, she just really wasn't around much. I've never known why. I don't really like talking about it." He takes another drink.  
"Oh. I'm sorry." Beverly sounds clearly regretful.  
"No, it's alright. Just something I tend to avoid. Not a lot of people know that about me so it's something usually easily avoidable." He says.  
"So then, how did you end up doing all this then?" Beverly asks.  
"Well, I guess I grew quite an interest in education, I was always considered the 'smart' kid so it was something I was just drawn to. And I honestly don't know what drew me to forensics, it was just something that I seemed to enjoy, I guess." He explains. Beverly nods in understanding and takes a drink.  
"I totally get that. I couldn't tell ya what drew me to all of this. It just felt natural- like it was what I needed to do." She relates. They both take another drink, finishing off their second rounds.  
"Another?" Will offers again.  
"No thanks, I'm good for the night." She says, setting her drink down. Will nods in agreement and sets his glass down as well.  
"Hey, I've got sort of a weird question." Beverly states.  
"Hit me," Will responds.  
"Can I have that drawing?" She asks. Will laughs.  
"Sure."


	2. Darling, I'll Hold You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beverly comforts Will after a bad night terror.

After killing Garrett Jacob Hobbs to save Abigail, Will had been having horrible night terrors nearly every night. Because of this, his girlfriend Beverly had been staying the night with him and his dogs to make sure he was okay because they had been getting increasingly worse and increasingly debilitating. This night, in specific, Will was having a nightmare about Beverly.

"Mmm. No. No. Please." Will muttered under his breath in his sleep. He laid on the right side of the bed, curled up holding Beverly, sound asleep, Winston at their feet.  
"Please. No. No." Will continued.  
"No. No. NO. PLEASE. NO. TAKE ME. PLEASE NOT HER." Will's voice rose, awakening Beverly. She turns her body to face Will. He was shaking badly, tossing and turning and whipping his head back and forth, as if he was trying to look away or get away from something.  
"PLEASE LEAVE HER ALONE. PLEASE." His voice rose again.  
"Will." She shook him lightly.  
"No, please. Please don't do this. Not like this. PLEASE." He continued. A tear fell from Will's eye.  
"Will. Baby. Wake up. Will." She shook him some more. Will jerked awake with a deep breath and immediately began to cry. Beverly sat up and pulled him up as well.  
"Hey. Look at me. It's okay." She put her finger under his chin to lift his head so their eyes met.  
"Breath, baby." She wiped the tears from his eyes.  
"Look at me. Breath in with me. 1-2-3-4-... good. Now hold. 1-2-3-4-5..." They breathed in sync.  
"Good. Now out. 1-2-3-4-5-6... Good. Again, okay?" She continued until his breathing resumed to normal. Tears continued to fall from his eyes, each of which she wiped with her thumb on her left hand, which was cupping his face gently. She pulled his face into her chest, kissing the top of his head.  
"Shhh... it's okay, love. I'm right here." She spoke softly. She held him as he cried, letting him get it all out.  
"They tr- they- you were- I tried-..." Will tried to speak through his crying and quickened breathing, but couldn't get the words out.  
"Hey, it's okay. It's okay. I'm right here with you." She continued, running her fingers through his hair. Eventually, he got out all of his tears and calmed himself down. He sat up from resting again Beverly and looked at her with red, puffy, tear-soaked eyes.  
"Hey. You're okay. It's okay." She reassured. He nodded.  
"Do you want to talk about it?" She asked. He shook his head 'no' in silence.  
"Okay. Come here." She held out her arms towards him. He fell into her, releasing all of the tension in his body the moment he was in her embrace. She held him for what felt like hours, but neither of them cared. Eventually, Beverly got up and started a fire. She grabbed some blankets and pillows and set them in front of the fire. She walked to Will, grabbed his hand, and walked him to the fire. Will sat down and Beverly wrapped him in a blanket. Winston came and rolled up in Will's lap, and the rest of the dogs came and laid down all around him. Beverly went into the kitchen and made them hot chocolate and brought it out to Will. Beverly sat down and curled up with Will under a blanket in front of the fire, sipping their hot chocolates. Beverly stayed up until Will fell asleep again, and after she was sure he was asleep, she allowed herself to also fall asleep. They both slept peacefully through the rest of the night.  
Beverly was woken first by the sunlight seeping through the large pane windows of Will's house. She got up slowly, making sure to not wake Will and let him sleep. She picked up their empty mugs and took them to the kitchen and placed them in the sink, and then she removed the sweat-stained sheets from Will's bed to be cleaned. She put food and water out for the dogs and let them all eat while she cooked breakfast for Will and her. While breakfast was keeping warm in the stove until Will woke up, Beverly took the dogs out for their morning walk. When she came back, she found Will, awake, still wrapped in a blanket, examining the breakfast she had cooked.  
"Good morning sleepyhead." She smiled. He whipped around at the sound of her voice.  
"Hi. I see you made breakfast." He nods towards the food.  
"Mhm. Pancakes and hash-browns." She smiles.  
"Mmm. My favorite." He grins. They sit down at the kitchen table to eat together.  
"I'm sorry, Bev," Will says, suddenly.  
"Sorry? For what?" Beverly asks.  
"For last night. And every other night. You really don't have to do all that you do. I'm sorry you have to deal with me when I'm like that." He explains.  
"Will, you don't have to apologize, ever. I'm here for you." She says.  
"Thank you for all you do. I just feel bad. You shouldn't have to do that." He says again.  
"Darling, I'll hold you every night for the rest of our lives, if I have to. I love you, and anything I can do to help ease your pain is something I'm willing to do." Beverly explains.  
"I love you too." Will smiles.


	3. Beverly Katz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ** Season 2 spoilers**
> 
> Will gets a cat in honor of Beverly

When Will was informed of what had happened to Beverly, he was, understandably, heartbroken. Being taken to the scene, having to put himself in the mind of the man that did that to her, it crushed him. He stood in front of her body, out on display, her life taken and turned into an exhibition, completely helpless.

The day he was released from the Baltimore State Prison for the Criminally Insane, he was let back into the world missing a piece of himself. With no one there to turn to, he returned home to spend time with his dogs, whom he felt were the only living creatures around him that could possibly understand him, or at least comfort him.

"Alana. Hi." Will said, startling Alana, who had been at his house, caring for his dogs.   
"Oh, Will, hi. I didn't know you'd be home so soon. I just came by to check on them and make sure everything was okay." She explained.   
"Thank you, for looking after them. I know they're a handful." Will gave a weak smile. He closed the door behind him.   
"Hey Will, if you need anything, after..." She trailed off. Will looked down solemnly.  
"Just, please let us know. We're all here for you." She finished. Will stayed silent.  
"Hey. She would want us all to go on working, to find who did this." Alana said, trying to be comforting.  
"You don't know anything about her, Alana." Will retorted. Alana took the hint, nodded, gathered her things, and left. Will walked around his house, aimlessly, looking at all of her belongings left carefree here and there, without a second thought that she wouldn't be back to gather them. He grabbed a scarf of hers draped over the back of the couch. He ran the pad of his thumb back and forth across the scratchy surface of the plaid scarf. He collapsed onto the couch, and tears began flowing down his cheeks as he held the scarf up to his face, crying into it.   
"I'm so sorry Bev." He choked out through his tears. He gripped the scarf tighter and continued to cry. He cried until he sobbed, and he sobbed until he couldn't breathe.   
Suddenly, he felt a soft, furry sensation on his ankle. Below him was a small, fluffy black and orange tabby cat, looking up at him. The cat let out a meow and continued to rub its face and side along Will's ankle. Will let out a laugh of confusion and awe.   
"How'd you get in here little buddy?" He asked, reaching down to pet the small cat. The cat rubbed its face against Will's hand and then jumped on his lap. It pushed its face underneath the checkered scarf on Will's lap and laid down, purring. Will pet the cat for a moment, letting a few more tears fall. Winston walked over and sniffed the cat, calm and docile as if he'd know the cat before.  
"What'd ya think buddy, should we keep her?" Will asked Winston. Winston let out a small bark, in assumed agreement. Will looked down at the cat as it stood up and licked a tear off of the end of Will's nose. Will laughed, causing a few more tears to fall from his eyes. He wiped his tears and continued to pet the cat. He looked at the scarf wrapped around the cat and smiled solemnly.   
"Hi Bev." He choked out, letting more tears roll down his cheeks.

A few weeks had passed, and Will had decided that with how much he was away from home, he should probably get a collar for the new cat like the rest of his rowdy bunch of pets. He went to the nearest pet store and bought a cat collar and a custom engraved tag. The collar was a rich maroon color with white cat paws on it. The tag was silver, heart-shaped, and read:

♡ Beverly Katz ♡  
If found, please call:  
(xxx) xxx-xxxx

Every night since she found her way into Will's house, Beverly had slept curled up right next to Will's head on his pillow, always wrapping herself in Beverly's old plaid scarf. Her loud purring calmed Will and she was always there to comfort him, and lick away his tears


End file.
